


Was This All Part Of The Plan?

by Birdfluff



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: This supposed relationship was for intel, to have his guard down, and strike him at his heart, and yet something hitched.





	Was This All Part Of The Plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles because I'm an indecisive fuck:  
> Following the Leader  
> This Is Not My Home  
> Drag Me Through Hell  
> What Doesn’t Destroy You...  
> I Watch It Ignite In You

[9/18]

The comforting smell of rich coffee wafted through the air when Akira entered Leblanc. It felt as if the smell itself lifted relieved him of the damp feeling of his clothes from the downpour outside, only for a moment. His eye opened and met with the gaze of the Ace Detective who was sitting at the bar stool.

“Good evening.” Akechi tried to fake a smile but his fatigued eyes gave him away.

“You look awful.”

“Oh… you’ve noticed.” He returned his attention to the TV, “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Morgana shifting around in his bag complied him to put it on the stool neighboring Akechi so the cat could get out. “More Phantom Thieves business?”

“It’s what everyone wants to talk about after my… well… I can’t help wondering if I’m doing the right thing. I feel like it’s too late at this point.”

“Too late for what?”

“Oh, forgive me, I was merely rambling. I feel as if I’m overstaying my welcome--” Akechi’s voice stuttered to a halt as Akira took a seat beside him, gazing at him with caring eyes. He stared back for a moment in brief surprise before breaking into a genuine smile. “How considerate of you, but I think you’d be better off with something better to do than comforting me.”

“I care for my friends.”

“Is… that so?”

Akira nodded.

Akechi took this information quietly. He cupped his coffee mug and had a small sip, “I guess, with the backlash and all, I feel like I need a break. But as my duty of a detective, especially during a case, I must stay vigilant. No matter how fatigued I am.”

“You’re a student too.”

“That is true… I am in a bit of a predicament, but it’s my price to pay for what I have said.”

Akira hummed in acknowledge. His gaze remaining steadily on Akechi.

“I’m sorry, but it seems like my problems aren’t easily solvable, but thank you for listening to me. You’ve become a comforting person to talk to.”

“I think I can do something.”

A brow rose, “Indeed?”

“I don’t think it would be much, but it could help with your mental state.”

“My mental state?” He inquired slowly, “What do you have in mind?”

“A diner. Just you and me. There’s a place in Shibuya that I frequent. Not many people should be there since it’s raining.”

“Is that so? You’d do that just for me?” It sounded like he was asking himself that question while looking down at his coffee. Akira could see the gears ticking in his head. Akechi took another sip. “... I think I’d like that. Shall we be off then?”

As Akechi gathered his belongings, Akira briefly glanced over at Morgana and winked before walking Akechi out of the cafe. Morgana’s tail curled up defensively when the door closed, “I hope he knows what he’s doing...”

Akechi opened his umbrella over his head, “Seems like it’s lifting up... Since you’re my guide, why don’t you lead the way?”

Akira playfully bowed, which earned him a repressed laugh, and Akechi walked beside him in silence. 

Pitter patter pitter patter… followed them until they reached inside the station where instead of rain, they were followed with whispers. Whispers from peers and adults. As they waited for their train, a group of girls beside them caught sight of the Ace Detective. They gawked at him in a shy and starstruck demeanor.

“Um, hi Akechi-kun,” One of them spoke up.

Akechi didn’t miss a beat, “Hello. How’s your day?”

“Oh! Uh, good! H-how are you, Akechi-kun?”

“I’m doing fine, thank you. It’s gotten a bit chiller than usual for this time of year, don’t you think?” Akira could see the fake enthusiasm Akechi unabashedly casted out of his mouth.

The four girls agreed simultaneously and ecstatically, under his spell of charm.

The train arrived soon after but Akechi saw it as a moment of grace like Akira did, “Well, take care!”

“Ah--! Akechi-kun!” Their voices were lost among the masses entering the carts.

Through the constant jolting, Akira held his bag close to his chest so the chances of dropping it were slim. Every now and then Akechi would be pushed into him and he’d apologize but Akira would just smile. Eventually over the course of the ride, Akira noticed that the pushing had stopped and in place was a constant touch. Akechi was leaning against him and the wall, instead of trying to stand ground a few minutes ago. His vacant expression and void eyes made his heart pang.

_Should I do something…?_

The next jolt was one of the train coming to a complete stop that knocked Akechi from his trance. Akira watched him shake himself and him possibly trying to be subtle as he removed himself from his side.

They continued to not speak until they moved to the outdoors, to which Akechi turned to him and gave him a tired smile, “Where to, leader?”

Akira merely gestured with his head towards Central Street and led the way. Akechi was following him fairly closely. Their umbrella occasionally bumped into one another.

“You doing okay?” Akira decided to prod.

“Mm? Oh, yes, forgive me. I was lost in thought.”

“You’re taking a break from the Phantom Thieves, remember?”

His shoulders lifted up, “Hm, you’re right. I’ll try to clear my head--Oh, is this the place?”

Akira bowed once more, a hand leading towards the stairs. Akechi let out a genuine giggle behind his closed mouth. Without another word, Akira trailed behind him.

Akira watched Akechi’s eyes light up when they were inside.

“My, what a gentle atmosphere. The smell…” He took a deep breath. It was nice to see him ease into a more natural stance. “I see why you like to come here.”

“That’s why I wanted to bring you here.”

“Thank you...” He gazed at Akira fondly for a moment before pulling himself away, “I’ll let you pick a spot.”

Akira urged him over by the booth next to the motorbike on display. Akechi sat down across from him, hands placed in his lap as his eyes trailed around the scenery. Akira let him enjoy himself in silence. Since there were a few people here, the waitress came by within a few seconds with menus. She politely greeted Akechi and thanked him for stopping by at their diner and left them to their devices.

“It looks like a few people are still on your side.”

“Mm? Oh...” Akechi glanced through the menu, “I guess you weren’t paying attention to the noise on the train, were you?”

“They were talking about you?”

“As if I wasn’t there to listen. I’m sure it was intentional.”

“Those girls seemed to like you though.”

“I was just being nice...”

“I could tell you weren’t enjoying it.”

Akechi looked up at him, his eyes wide, “Was it obvious?”

“To me.”

Akechi carefully nodded, looking at him oddly, “... I see. For as long as we’ve known each other, I guess you are able to read me better than the strangers on the train. I think it’s nice. To have someone know how you feel. But I digress, what do you recommend?”

“I like the Frui-Tea.”

“That does sound good. Are you ordering that as well? Alright then.” 

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. A lot of them. Akira’s voice stopped mid conversation as his attention was drawn towards the entrance. His calm demeanor gave Akechi comfort yet he followed Akira’s gaze out of concern. There were voices now.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” A gruff voice questioned.

A nasally man barked back, “It’s not every day you see Goro Akechi here! You heard the lady, he’s in here!”

Akira scooted out of the booth and grabbed his bag. Akechi quickly followed in suit, gritting his teeth, “I can’t believe this. What do we do? That entrance is an exit… I’ll have to talk to them either way.”

Soon, Akira’s eye lit up. He took off his hoodie and handed it to Akechi, who stared at him in awe before hastily putting it on and lifting the hood over his head. Akira took hold of his hand and nonchalantly led him out of the diner, under the paparazzis’ nose.

“That was… amazing. You’ve got quite the quick wit, Akira.”

Akira shrugged, “You should keep that on just in case.”

Akechi tugged on the hood, “Yes, I think it’ll be better this way… Oh, it stopped raining. We should probably leave...”

“I know a place with a few people.”

Akechi stalled himself, “Indeed? I shall follow your lead then.”

With the hoodie over his head, no one paid the Ace Detective any mind. He kept his eyes on Akira. He had his inklings but not full blown evidence that this man was the leader of the band of Phantom Thieves. Deceit, in any of its forms, was something Akechi was keen on looking for, but their time together has felt so genuine that the Ace Detective almost forgot his purpose. Living like a normal student… Akechi shook away the foreign feelings and thoughts. He noticed himself at the train station with the leader by his side. He noticed the station: ‘Inokashira Koen’.

His eyebrows lifted. He couldn’t help himself but let out a small laugh that brought Akira’s attention, “Inokashira Park? Are you taking me on a date?”

Blush spreading across his cheeks was obvious even though Akira tried to hide it by rubbing his neck and moving his head sporadically, “It’s quiet… Not a lot of people go there this time of day.”

“Yes, there isn’t much of a crowd going there.” He hummed. “This will be nice. Are we going on the swan boats, as well?”

Akira made an indecisive noise, “It’s up to you.”

“Hm, I’ll let you know when we get there then.”

The train’s rhythmic bumping was nearly enough to put him to sleep but Akira forced himself awake. On the other side of him, Akechi seemed to be sedated by the mechanical lullaby. Caused by another bump, his head landed on Akira’s shoulder. Akira choked back a laugh so that Akechi stay in slumber. It must be tiring to be causing all those psychotic breakdowns for what seems to be no motive. Akira wondered if this was the smart thing to do. He reminded himself to not let his emotions interfere with the plan and yet...

He found himself staring into Akechi’s waking, blurry eyes.

Akechi abruptly pulled his weight off him, “I--I fell asleep?”

“Good morning.”

“I-... I didn't mean to do that-- I’m sorry.”

“Please, you’re fine.”

“Truly?” Akechi shook his head, “You are far too kind to me, Akira.”

“Is that wrong?”

Akechi took a moment to respond. A smile slowly creeping upon his face, “I suppose not.”

Extending his arms upward, he stretched out his back. Akechi sighed through his nose and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. Akira simply watched him...

“How far are we to the station, by the way--?” Akechi looked at him. An amused smirk crawling onto his lips made Akira jump, “My, what was that face for?”

Akira forced himself to make eye contact, “About five minutes.”

“Hm, I see…” He covered his mouth as he yawned, “I feel like resting my eyes while we still have time… May I use your shoulder as a pillow?”

Akira nodded once. Akechi said nothing more. He fell back asleep as soon as his head found a home. Akira let out a quiet sigh of relief.

_Morgana is going to kill me if he found out._

Akira gently shook Akechi awake when the train stopped and opened its doors. Sluggishly, Akechi got up and let Akira pull him off the cart. The sunlight caused him to jump. Akechi blinked hard until his eyes finally adjusted. Akira snickered at his dumbstruck countenance. He looked like a little kid as he looped round the park. The ambiance of birds and the twinkling of water accompanying the sights made Akechi feel warmly peaceful inside.

He sat down at the short wooden fence, staring out at the water. His smile ever present. His flushed face suited him. 

His tone low. Akira had to concentrate to hear what he was saying. “Are you trying to make me feel special?” 

Akira cocked his head.

“All of these things you’ve done for me today. Just out of the kindness of your heart?” Akechi shifted his weight, avoiding to face him. “It’s as if I’m in a fairy tale… You really must be up to something.”

Akechi opened his mouth again but closed it. His once happy demeanor seemed to have never happened. Silence reigned over them for another uncomfortable minute. “Akira… I lead a very busy lifestyle. You’re lucky I was willing enough to join you today. Meanwhile, my phone is on silent, but every now and then I can feel the guilt welling up inside me… ignoring my duties… If it’s what I’m thinking… then I must tell you to stop. I’m not worth your effort or time.”

“You underestimate me, Akechi.”

Akechi whipped around, gazing at him intensely, “... Tell me how.”

“I think love is stronger than that. It’s what we make it after all.”

“You…. You’re right… Hm, as they say absence does make the heart grow fonder, but I can’t help feeling doubtful.”

“Have I steered you wrong before?”

Akechi’s eyes widened, “W-well… no. Forgive me for doubting you-- but I must ask you to be patient with me. I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Neither have I.”

“Heh, I could tell by the way you were looking at me. You could have been a bit more subtle.”

Akira’s dramatic pout made him chortle, but it was short lived. “Akechi?”

“I was just thinking. We probably shouldn’t tell anyone about this, with our society and all… It’s likely to cause trouble.”

Akira agreed, “We’ll keep this in private then.”

“We’re at a correspondence then, I’m glad… Thank you very much for today, Akira-kun.”

Akira’s heart leaped inside his chest. He made a small noise of acknowledge.

“Haha! Did I make you tongue tied?” Akechi’s genuine playful demeanor was something Akira treasured on his way back home. Before entering the cafe, he quickly sobered up his hazy lovesick gaze. Morgana had moved since he left. He was sitting on top of the middle booth table; his unblinking eyes staring at him. Sojiro gave him a cautious look, “Oh, you’re back. Good. I thought you were going to be late. Close up shop for me.”

Same as usual. Akira mindlessly agreed and let Sojiro slip by him as he crossed through the cafe. Morgana spoke when the door closed and the lock clicked. “Well? How did it go?”

“Better than I thought.”

Morgana’s head jerked back, “He… actually accepted your proposal?!”

“I mean, who can’t fall in love with this?”

Morgana rolled his eyes, “This isn’t the time to joke… So, you two are a couple then? Maybe after a while he’ll let his guard down and let you in...”

“That’s the point of this, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes but...” Morgana’s tail snapped back and forth, “Are you sure this is a good idea? We may be pawing into his hands.”

“We’ll find out if that’s the case.”

“I suppose so…” Morgana stretched his back, “Now that we’re doing this, don’t let your emotions get the best of you, alright? I’m trusting you to keep that in mind.”

“Don’t actually fall in love with him, got it.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page… How did you do it anyway?”

Akechi froze, looking down at his clothing. He was still wearing Akira’s jacket. Since he was in front of the police station, he knew it was too late to head back. He wondered if Akira didn’t mind. Akechi kept the hood over his head. It was nice to watch everyone around him while incognito. He stopped at the crosswalk, letting his mind wander.

 _That went over better than expected… Interesting how easily he fell into my trap. I can’t help feeling like that’s a bad thing._ He shook his head. _No, I should take these as they come. I’ve gotten this far… It’s best that I don’t let my emotions overwhelm the situation… I say that as I’m wearing his hoodie. I shall make a note of myself to be very cautious around the supposed leader’s charm and sincerity. It could be my downfall if I’m not careful._

[10/7]

“We can laugh or cry all we want, but we only have one shot at this. Everyone… I’m counting on you!” With that, the meeting for the calling card for the CEO of Okumura Foods adjourned and it was up to Haru--

Akira’s phone suddenly buzzed with messages.

Ryuji’s nose scrunched up, “Don’t tell me… it’s him, isn’t it?”

He opened his phone and, sure enough, it was Akechi. He wants to meet at the diner in Shibuya. That place has become their occasional date spot, mostly when Akechi was available.

“I can’t believe you two are together...”

Akira replied with a quick ‘be there soon’ then looked over at Ryuji curiously as he put his phone away.

“I know it’s for the team and all, but that doesn’t make it any less weird. He just went along with it!”

“Got something against that?”

“You don’t?!”

“Some people are starting to be a little more open minded, Ryuji.” Ann sighed as she subconsciously fixed her pigtails. “It’s unsurprising you’re on the slower end.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Just be quiet about it,” Makoto interjected, briskly, “Akechi isn’t supposed to know that we know. That’ll give us away.”

Ryuji gave a long unhappy groan.

Futaba snorted, “It’s not even you who’s dating him. What are you so upset about?”

“I’m upset that HE has to do it!”

Yusuke shrugged, “He’s our leader, after all. This is the job just for him. We even are lucky that Akechi felt a romantic connection with him.”

“That’s what’s weirding me out about all this!”

“Ryuji,” Morgana piped up, “we’ve got a plan for whatever Akechi might do. We’ve got this. Akira, you should get going.”

Akira nodded and got up from his seat.

“If you go fallin’ for him, I’ll never forgive you!” Ryuji called after him.

Akira merely showed him a thumbs up before walking down the stairs.

“He is carefree as usual even in the most stressful of times.” Yusuke let out a chuckle.

“Maybe too carefree...” Ryuji grumbled, resting his head on his hands.

Ann rolled her eyes, “You’re seriously overthinking things. Akira’s got this!”

Akira couldn’t help running towards the diner when he saw the familiar Ace Detective wave at him. He was wearing his own hoodie again. He had not forgotten it once either, and Akira was sure Akechi would ask him again if he wanted it back, as forming habit.

Akechi was laughing when he met up with him, “You remind me of a dog. You’re that happy to see me?”

“Of course. I like you.” Akira had to quickly correct himself before the last sentence came out of his mouth but Akechi knew what he meant. Akira wanted to kiss his blushing cheeks.

“Hmm… and I to you. Let’s go in.”

Akechi seemed more cheerful today. It was a nice change of pace and a sign of comfort from him that Akira had noticed over time.

“There is something I’d like to give you, but not here… Well, I’m not exactly sure how to give it to you?”

“That sounds pretty suspicious.” Akira said with a laugh. He kept his defense up just in case.

“I probably should have worded it not like that. It’s nothing illegal, I promise. But it’s a present, nonetheless.” He added in a low voice, “I just hope you don’t think it forward.”

It finally clicked in his head. Akira looked at him with a tender gaze, “... I think I’ll like it.”

Akechi straightened up and tried to hold back a smile, “Oh hush, you.”

“I’m going by ‘you’ now?”

Akechi made a noise of affirmation as he sipped his coffee. He really was just like every other teen when he wasn’t talking about the Phantom Thieves. Akira enjoyed a little too much at how Akechi gets flustered. He obtains a determined look and his lips pucker out a bit.

“You’re being too sweet...”

“Am I making your teeth ache?”

Akechi put his head in his curled hand. “You are, you.... This coffee need to be more bitter to wash you out.”

Akira giggled, “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Waiter!”

“Hey!”

His laughter seemed to echo around Akira’s ears and increased his pulse, “How you put up with me is truly astonishing.”

“I don’t put up with you. I _really_ do love getting to know you like this.”

Akechi’s smile twitch, “Yes… well, it’s very rare for me to be so… open about myself like this… Your charismatic tendencies really do enamor me.”

“Isn’t it good to be open in a relationship?”

“From what I’ve read… Forgive me, I’m still not used to this.”

“Me neither… but I feel more comfortable around you.”

Something sparked in Akechi that Akira took notice of. He sat up a tad straighter, his chest puffing out. Akechi’s eyes twinkled with hope. He stuttered, “I-I feel the same… Funny, I don’t think my heart has ever beaten this fast. I feel nervous now to give you such a silly thing...”

“Don’t be.”

“Are you sure you’ve never been in a relationship before? You’re too smooth.”

“I guess you bring it out in me.”

“Well, it’s good to see more sides of your partner, yes?”

“Of course.”

Akira wasn’t used to feeling a mix of nervous and excitement as Akechi urged him to an alley. He looked back. It was dark enough that no one would see them unless they were right next to them.

“I think this is safe enough. I can’t think of anywhere else. To go to your home to do this would feel… too awkward. Is being here alright?”

“I think being anywhere with you is alright.”

Akira watched Akechi’s expression transform into that adorable flustered face he loved so much. Akechi pulled on the front of his shirt and met his lips. The two were clumsily holding onto one another as they kissed until they pulled away laughing breathlessly.

“This is so… silly!”

Unable to help himself, Akira went in, which made Akechi squeak from surprise. He melted at Akechi’s hands fumbling with his hair. Akira kept his hands cupped to his face just to feel his jawline move and embrace how soft his skin was.

A tear touched his thumb and Akira tore away from his lips. He rubbed the sides of his crying face, “What happened?”

“I just… I can’t believe this is happening to me. Almost a month of us dating and here we are hiding away kissing each other. It feels too good to be true. You’re… honestly too good to me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop talking like that.” He stated firmly, “I think you deserve a lot more than what you have and if I can give it to you, then I will.”

His mouth hung open. Sniffling, he wiped away his tears and a sound of a laugh was muffled at the back of his throat. “You… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stood there a bit longer, taking in each other’s warmth, until Akechi forced himself away, “I should be heading off--Your jacket--”

“Seriously, keep it.”

Akechi adjusted the hood and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Thank you.”

[10/25]

“Oh, everyone’s all here.”

The heart pounding in his ears was hard to ignore. Akechi wasn’t supposed to be at the festival until tomorrow. That side glance over at him raised his temperature… which he could say the same when Akechi swallowed the special takoyaki. Everyone cautiously looked at one another when he waddled away. Akira had the urge to follow him but he kept himself firmly at his seat. We can’t let anyone be suspicious of us, Akechi had said.

And yet his words only made him feel more suspicious of him.

[10/26]

The photos were evident. His reasons and proportions were thought-provoking… but his lies were transparent. Akira felt like his soul was fleeting from his body. It was _him_. They had to move fast before more harm could be done.

During the entirety of ten minutes, Akechi did not once look at him in the eye. At the end, he faced him with that familiar smile that he was so used to faking that it looked real, however, his eyes looked to his right, “It was definitely worth coming today-- for various reasons.”

Akira had stopped listening after that. His mind felt like a cloud, hazing over his senses. He didn’t even notice that the rest of his friends had left but Morgana stayed behind.

“Hey, they’re going!”

Akira lifted his head up, his eyes filled with determination.

[10/28]

It was official. Akechi was going to be on their team and when the deed was done, they would be “disbanded”. As soon as everyone had gone out the cafe door, Akira’s phone buzzed.

Morgana glanced outside, “It’s probably him, you know, wanting to talk about your supposed relationship.”

He agreed and opened up to the message. “I’m outside of Leblanc. May I speak with you?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll wing it.”

Morgana exhaled a sigh full of worry, “... I guess that’s a good idea. Go on, he’s waiting.”

Akira got up from the booth and found Akechi near the brick wall. His fake smile faltered, “By your disappointed face, I think you know what I want to talk about. And I will come clean. I did use you to try to get information about your group…”

“At least you’re honest about it.”

“Yes, but… you surprised me…” He suddenly moved on, “However, I don’t think it’s ideal to keep this relationship going, unless you have any objections.”

“How did I surprise you?”

Akechi fiddled with his gloves subconsciously as he quietly mulled over the question. After a minute, he spoke up, shyly as if realizing it for himself, “You were honest with me… about everything. I don’t think I have ever felt so… appreciated and loved in such a genuine way. And what surprised me more is that I felt the same way to you.”

“So why can’t we keep this up? We’re disbanding after this, aren’t we? We’ve already come clean to each other.”

“... Yes, I believe you’re right. Perhaps, I can make it up to you. Would you like that of me?” 

“I think that’s fair.”

“I agree. Relationships require honesty after all.” There was a moment where his face showed a degree of disheartment but it disappeared as quick as it appeared, “Whenever I have time, I’ll text you and let you know. For now, I hope you can guide me tomorrow, I’ll try not to be a nuisance. Take care, Akira-kun.”

Akira waved him goodbye and watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

_This is for your own good, Akechi._

Morgana galloped towards him when he entered the cafe, “Well?”

“He came clean about using me for intel like we used him.”

“That’s… not what I was expecting. Are you two still…?”

“Yup.”

Morgana’s mouth tugged down, “You /really/ think you will be able to get to him in time?”

“I have a feeling I will, and if not we still have plan B and C.”

“You’re right. I’m just worried that we’re cutting it a bit close. He doesn’t suspect anything, does he?”

“Not that I could see but I can tell I’m chipping away at him.”

“That’s a great sign, keep that up. You should rest for now though, we’ve got a Palace to infiltrate!”

[10/29]

The minor details to plan B were working well. Futaba got a hold of Akechi’s phone without suspicion. Joker relied on the others to work their way to the police station when the opportunity arose to sneak under his bird nose.

The Palace was a sight to behold, but nothing so extravagant that it needed to get used to… that can’t be said for Queen and Crow, however. Every now and then when shadows weren’t a problem, he’d look to Queen who carried pained expression, but she waved his concern away and told him she was focusing on the mission.

Crow, on the other hand, was a natural at this, even though he made rookie mistakes that Joker was inclined to correct. At the end of the battle, Crow bowed and apologized again after his fifth one, asking if he was slowing them down. Joker merely grabbed and squeezed his hand in reassurance and they moved forward.

Something happened during the Palace that Joker caught hold of quickly. The energetic nature of his group, aside from Crow, had gone down. Noticeably out of all of them, Ryuji seemed more angry than usual. Assuming that today could possibly not be the best day for them, Joker lead them out of the pachinko section of the casino and asked them if they wanted to call it for now.

“We’re fine, Joker.” Panther said a bit incredulously.

“No, you’re not. I know when my team is lacking.”

After an awkward amount of silence, Noir spoke up “I do feel out of it today… but I do not mind if we stop here or keep going.”

Queen rubbed her arm, “I will admit… this is a bit hard for me. There’s no use to keep going with this mentality. We’re only going to slip up.”

“It’s unanimous then? We’ll try again tomorrow?”

A rouse of agreement fluttered from the band of thieves. Joker merely nodded and made way for the exit.

“Jeez, you look like a walking corpse,” Sojiro commented when Akira stepped inside.

Akira groaned like a tired zombie.

“You should probably wake yourself up. Your friends are upstairs.”

Akira stared at him, his eyebrows knitted.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but all I know is that you’re in trouble for some reason. Did the thieving not go okay?”

As if coffee was surging through him, he felt wide awake now. He anxiously looked towards the stairs, “It went fine...”

Sojiro gazed at him with concern, “I see… You better go see what the fuss is about then. When you’re done, don’t forget to lock up, alright?”

“Yup, goodnight.” Akira hasted up the stairs. Morgana jumped out of his satchel and crossed towards the middle of the room where seven of his members, whose expressions made his heart sank.

“How could you?!” Ryuji yelled, stomping his foot, “You said you wouldn’t! What were you thinking?!”

Akira held his gaze to the floor. He had no words to spare himself with.

“What you did wasn’t subtle. Holding his hand like that,” Yusuke said, “you truly care for Akechi, don’t you?”

Haru shook her head. Tears tried to break through her voice, “I just want to understand why… You know what happened… Why do you love him?”

Ann finally rose up, “Answer us, Akira!”

Akira took a breath and held it, “... In a way… he’s just like us.”

Instantaneously, the hostile atmosphere diminished.

Morgana’s ears twitched, “That’s why you brought up the idea… You were in love with him for a while, weren’t you? You want to help him without going for his heart.”

“I know it’s possible. I know I’m close.”

Futaba held herself, her face filled with uncertainty, “Should we cancel plan B then?”

Makoto answered for him, “That’s too risky. We need that as a backup. We don’t know what Akechi will go for in my sister’s Palace.”

“I have a concern,” Yusuke raised his hand slightly. “What will happen to our leader then… if plan A fails? How distraught will you be?”

“I’ve geared up for the worst.”

“That’s reassuring to hear.”

Ryuji scoffed, “I don’t believe any of this shit. You lied to us!”

“If we’re going on technicalities, Akira didn’t lie. He found a loophole,” Futaba stated bluntly. The rest of the thieves gazed at her in confusion so she continued, “Ryuji told him not to go falling in love with Akechi when Akira was already in love with him, right, Akira?”

He nodded.

“There you have it! He was telling the truth.”

“That’s stupid.” Ryuji grumbled. 

“It’s still true.”

“Whatever...”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. He withheld a yawn. “Don’t beat him up over it. It’s okay for him to be mad at me… or any of you to be mad at me.”

“... Our leader truly is astonishing.” Yusuke mused with a little smile.

“I’m not, uh, that mad at you, by the way,” Ann clarified, “it was the heat of the moment. I thought you going to go against us.”

Haru agreed timidly, “I had feared you were going to excuse Akechi for what he has done.”

“I’m not going to do that. You guys matter too much to me. I wouldn’t forgive myself...”

Morgana snorted, “You’re so sappy.”

“Hey, you matter a lot to us too,” Futaba chimed in, “that’s why we’re all here to make sure you weren’t being stupid, like this guy over here.”

Ryuji remained silent.

“Wow, no comeback?”

“You’re that mad?” Morgana asked somewhat mockingly.

“I’m thinking!” Ryuji called back with a growl. He finally faced Akira, “Look man, what you did was… just….” Ryuji paused to collect his words, “I’m really trusting you to go through with this. Don’t you dare let me down this time.”

Akira smiled, “I won’t. I’ll even treat you to ramen afterward.”

“Hell yeah, you are!”

Makoto sighed, “Easy to please, as usual. At least we won’t have to worry about him screwing up the mission.”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

[11/20]

“I owe you for all of this… Thanks.”

Akira found himself staring down the barrel of the police officer’s gun and Akechi at the trigger. To watch his lips form a smile so demented, it crushed his heart into little pieces. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“This is how your ‘justice’ ends, Akira-kun.”

Akira merely shook his head. Due to the drug, blurry vague forms of memories popped in his head. Akechi had shot his metaverse-self. It felt like his entire being was pounding at his ribcage. He snickered, mirthlessly. /You still call me Akira-kun after all that? I knew it.../

Motionlessly, he sat there, waiting for Sae to burst into the room and help him escape. The memories ran on repeat through his head as he stared at the door.

_Someone is pulling your strings, Akechi_

_We’re going to be the ones to take care of whoever that is…_

_And you’re not going to have a clue, are you?_

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled through his nose. His eyelids began growing heavy…

[12/12]

Joker could hear him above them as they ran. Abruptly, he stopped himself and looked up… Crow’s silhouette stood there in the banisters. He landed before them as if he were a gymnast. His glare as cold as the tile floor below them. Akira’s blood boiled so hot that he felt warm under his billowing coat. It was uncomfortable standing there, listening to Crow. His heart panged for him. It couldn’t be too late to change him after hearing him go on about his warped desires of Shido..

His tone was heavily exaggerated, ready to lose all control. “So, Joker… rest easy and die.”

Joker stood his ground. Slowly, he straightened out of his regular battle stance and held his hands out to Crow. He watched his expression transform… that determined gaze and slight pout. Crow’s hand faltered. However, he kept his distance. He raised his hand to his chin, “You… really are something, Joker… but I’m afraid you’re too late to try to change me as you initially planned.”

His laugh wasn’t demented nor was his smile. That laugh was forced. But that smile before they fought. Joker was sure of it, especially now… 

Now with Crow screaming at them, pleading why and how a criminal could be more special than him; Joker finally stepped away from the group and stretched his arms out, leaving himself open and for an embrace.

Crow stared at the gesture… and shrieked, “Stop giving me your falsehoods! You never loved me!!”

“You’ve always told yourself that.”

“I-it’s true!! And I’m not giving into you anymore!” His appearance blinked as sentence trailed off into maniacal laughter.

When Crow turned himself psychotic, Joker felt his entire being become ash. A hand slapped the back of his head. Morgana looked up at him with anger mixed in empathy, “Try to pull yourself together, Joker! We can’t get him out of this. Give him all you got!”

Joker blinked hard. He gazed on at Akechi’s true demoralization in physical form. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his mask.

His voice cracked as he yelled, “RAVISH HIM!”

. . .

Akechi’s nearly limb body clung on. As Joker listened to his teammates share their sympathy with Akechi until he merely knelt there in silence, it finally looked like they were getting somewhere… but when Panther offered a place beside them, his head shot up. “If you don’t want me to get in your way… then be rid of me...”

Once more, Joker allowed himself to be fully open. He opened his palm towards Akechi.

His eyes welled with tears, “... I was wrong then? You do love me…? Even after all that I have said…” Tired laughter strained from his mouth, “You all are truly beyond my comprehension.”

That was when his shadow appeared and that was how Akechi finally proved himself…  
Joker’s legs felt nonexistent when the shutter doors dropped. Gunfire rang out throughout his ears. He stood there like a statue until he was pulled away by Ryuji.

“C’mon, man, we’ve gotta go!”

Even after they left the palace, Akira seemed like a hollow shell. He only responded with one word sentences. He never neglected the Phantom Thieves, however. They had sent off the calling card via television. His teammates watched him push himself to finish off Shido’s shadow and run without a word to find a way off the sinking ship.

“It makes me wonder what he’s thinking...” Yusuke mused softly, sipping his coffee.

“He did go straight up stairs when we got here...” Ann sighed, staring into her cup. Ryuji made a pained noise beside her, so she quietly adjusted his ice pack. He muttered a thank you.

Sojiro frowned at the kids. He glanced at the stairs. He too wondered how long Akira would be like this. “Uh, hey… for now, leave him be. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Don’t let him end up like me, okay?” Futaba warned, pointing a finger at Sojiro.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Good Sojiro!”

“What am I, a dog?”

“It’s almost time for exams after all, can you make sure he’s studying too?” Makoto politely asked.

He nodded, “You guys just take of yourselves. I’m his guardian. I’ll do what I can.”

“We really appreciate it.” Haru added with a bow.

As soon as they left, Sojiro prepared his special curry. He placed a lid on the pot and removed the pot from the stovetop so it wouldn’t boil over but stay warm. He cleaned off his hands and moved upstairs.

“Hey, kid, how’re you feelin’?”

Lying face first on his mattress, Akira slowly gave him a thumbs up. Morgana looked to Sojiro and meowed loudly.

“If you’re asking me to help him, I’m trying...” He crossed over to the other side of the room and sat down at the foot of his bed. “Listen, your friends told me everything. You probably don’t want me here, but I just want to let you know that you’re not the only one going through this. And if you ever need someone to talk to help you get through this, I’m always here.”

Akira lifted his head up slightly to see Sojiro. His strained eyes were wet with tears.

“You look beat, but I know you haven’t eaten yet so you’re not resting just yet. You need to promise me that you’re going to feed yourself and focus on studying from here on out. You can’t let this rule you. Do you understand?”

Akira eventually nodded.

“Good, come down stairs then. I made you curry.”

“... Thanks, Sojiro.”

“No problem.”

[12/23]

“Sojiro, c’mon, what’s up with him?!” Ryuji barked at him when the gang gathered in the cafe.

The accused jerked his head over to the group. “Hey, what are you criticizing me for?”

“Akira-kun hasn’t been answering us at all.” Haru explained, looking anxiously at the staircase.

Due to Sojiro’s shocked countenance, this was a first for him. “He seems… fine when he comes home… He talks to me and I make sure he eats and studies. I thought he was doing well.”

Yusuke shook his head and scoffed, “He is a good actor, and yet he doesn’t try to be around us.”

“He always has his head down. He doesn’t try to talk to us at school, either.” Haru explained. 

Sojiro massaged the bridge of his nose, “Damn… I’m sorry, kids.”

Ann slumped down in a booth, “It doesn’t help that the public keeps blowing us off… it’s almost like they don’t remember what we did to Shido!”

“He needs to get his act together so we can figure out what to do. We could run out of time at this rate,” Morgana mewed determinedly from the stool. He then added, softly, “And I’ve tried everything...”

“It’s like they forgot Goro Akechi as well...” Makoto said.

“Rrrrrgh, I don’t get it!” Ryuji’s fist met the counter, “We need our guy with us! He can’t mourn for this long!”

“Perhaps, we need to guide him,” Yusuke proposed. The door’s bell sprung to life behind them. 

A boy dressed in a hat and hoodie entered the cafe. The overhead lights casted a shadow on his face. He stepped back and spoke shyly, “I’m sorry, the door was open. Is this a meeting with your employers? Should I leave?” 

Sojiro urged him in, “No, it’s not. They’re just worried for their friend. What can I get you?”

“Whatever you recommend, please. Maybe with some curry too.”

“Coming right up, have a seat.”

The hooded boy sat at the far booth with his head down. Makoto glanced at him, cautiously. 

Haru decided to prod him, “What do you mean by guide him, Yusuke-kun?”

“I mean figuratively and literally guide him out of his slump. Take him outside so that he may remember the world around him.”

Ryuji stood, “Oh! I know! We can try going to the beach again. He seemed to really enjoy that.”

Morgana interjected, “It’s winter, Ryuji.”

“Oh… shit.”

“Maybe the lake?” Ann offered, “Or forcing him out to eat sushi?”

“Should we really be forcing Akira-kun out though?” Haru asked pensively, “Maybe we should let him grieve.”

Makoto shook her head, “I know it’s rough to say, but he needs to understand that what’s going on right now is important. He shouldn’t let death rule his life.”

“Death didn’t rule mine...” Haru softly replied.

Makoto cleared her throat, “W-well… you two are a bit different. You’re more of an open book than him. Not all of us quite knows what’s going on in his head all the time.” 

Futaba let out a loud sigh from her corner, “I just don’t want him to become what I was.”

The cafe became still, sans the popping of curry from the kitchenette.

“Um, excuse me?” The hooded boy prodded, “I don’t mean to intrude but you are talking over the TV. However, may I suggest something?”

Futaba positioned herself to see him better, “What is it?”

“Your friend, he has depression because of a death of a family member or is it a friend or significant other?”

“Uh, friend-- well, I guess significant other.” Ann replied, “What’s your suggestion?”

“Well, how long has he mourned?”

Ryuji shuffled in his spot, “A while…”

“I see, his mind continues to cling to the past then. I wouldn’t doubt that he hates himself for that shortcoming.”

“I think I know what you mean by that...” Futaba said, mostly to herself.

“You there.”

Haru straightened up in her seat, “Me?”

“You are Haru Okurma, yes? Did you not hate yourself when your father had died?”

Haru paused, “.... I did. I felt awful. I even blamed myself for his death.”

“It could be possible that he is ignoring contact, because he thinks you’re going on without him. Maybe he feels left behind as well. It’s best that you go upstairs and speak with him that way to have him understand.”

Ryuji hummed, glancing over at the staircase.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the hooded customer, “You sound as if you have went through the same.”

“Hm, you can say that.”

Makoto faced him, her eyes narrowed, “I’m sorry… but the way you speak, it sounds familiar.”

The hooded customer finally raised his voice, “Nothing escapes your keen abilities, as expected of a Nijima.”

“... Goro Akechi?” 

Ryuji fell out of his chair, “YOU’RE ALIVE?! HOW THE HELL?”

Futaba stood up on the booth, “But your signal?! How?”

Akechi smiled, halfheartedly, “You underestimated me. I guess you could say I shot first. Exhaustion fell over me and my cognitive missed and hit his shadow. Through my own efforts, I managed to get through the ship and leave, leading me to go into hiding, making my disappearance a shock for Shido… and what I thought would be everyone else. I never anticipating this, however...”

Morgana piped up, “Akira is in such a devolved state because of that. He even dreams of you. It hurts my heart to hear him sound so… defeated.”

Akechi turned his head onto the table in front of him, “... I feel terrible for that, but there was nothing else I could do. I was so mad at all of you enough to try to kill you. Going in hiding and having time to think helped me understand. I couldn’t get that moment out of my head until it eventually clicked… and for that I’d like to apologize, and I think it best that you can tell me how to make it up to you”

“Heh, I’m already coming up with ideas.” Ryuji snickered to himself. Ann simply slapped him in the back of the head. 

She ignored his wounded cries as she spoke. “We really appreciate that, Akechi. We’ll be holding you to that.”

Haru cocked her head to the side, “So then...Your heart isn’t that distorted?”

He gave a humorless chuckle, “Oh, it was. I just needed the Phantom Thieves to steal it in a different way. I’m sure that was Akira’s plan all along.”

Makoto huffed, a small smile on her lips, “You really are an ace detective.”

“That name was tainted from the start. I rather not be called that anymore. I’m still in hiding after all. I doubt I can really come back in such a way Akira did, his face all over Shibuya. Quite the calling card.”

Futaba literally jumped in excitement, “You saw that? Wasn’t it fantastic?!”

Akechi giggled, “Indeed, I was very impressed… In fact, it was then that I saw Akira’s eyes, fueled with vengeance. I could tell that he was fulfilling our promise. It gave me relief. And I wish to thank him and apologize.”

Ryuji slowly put his sentence together, extending each word, “.... Question: How bad is Akira gonna flip out when he sees Akechi?”

Yusuke put a hand to his chin, “I do not think it is wise to tell him that the one he is grieving is alive so abruptly. Perhaps, we should explain it for him?”

Ann crossed her arms over her torso, “Will he believe us?”

Akechi butted in, “He’s your friend. You all have been through a lot together. I think he’ll hear you out.”

Futaba hopped down from the booth, “I guess, we’ll have to try. Akechi, you stay by the stairs. We’ll let you know when you can come up.”

Akira was practically a ball under his bed covers.

Makoto looked to the others, who shared her worried expression. She gently shook him, “Akira? Are you awake?”

No response.

She suddenly grabbed the covers and tore them off him. Akira flinched and his startled eyes stared wildly at his friends in sleepy confusion.

Ryuji chuckled, “There’s sleeping beauty-- Hey, don’t look at me like that, we were just making sure you were okay.”

“At this rate, you’ll become like me, you know.” Futaba said.

Yusuke stepped forward, “How do you feel?”

Akira sighed, “Like shit.”

“Going outside could help with that.” Ann urged, holding a hand out.

He declined her offer by looking away.

“What could help?” Haru encouraged, a comforting smile on her face.

Everyone waited on baited breath but Akira delivered nothing.

Haru tried again, “Um, /is/ there anything we can do, Akira-kun?”

“I don’t know.”

“May we at least keep you company?” Yusuke suggested.

“You all have lives...” He simply stated.

Makoto glared down at him, her words practically bit him, “So do you and look where you are. You’re letting his death take over your life.”

Akira kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

Haru decided it was time for their trump card, “.... You know, Akira, it’s possible that Akechi could still be living among us.”

“Don’t give me that kind of hope. I don’t want to live in glorified lies.”

Ann’s eyes widened, “But-but it could be possible. It was behind a door! We couldn’t see what happened!”

“Shut up. I don’t feel like pretending that everything is okay.”

Ryuji finally put himself forward, “Akechi’s possible death was a major impact on you but you can’t--”

“Just stop it! He’s dead. I get that you’re trying to make me feel better but you’re making me feel worse.”

Footsteps echoed behind them. Hurriedly, Futaba rushed over to the stairs. She hissed, “Not yet!”

Akechi took another step, “He’s misunderstanding. I need to make it clear to him.”

“Let me try something, okay? Go back a few steps--quietly!” Futaba made sure Akechi obeyed her before retreated back to the center of the room, “Akira! I need you to listen to me, okay?” Akira refused to reply, so Futaba pressed on, “I really don’t want to see you like this. At this rate, you could have a Palace and all of this would be for nothing.”

Ryuji drew his head back, “The hell are you on about?”

Ann elbowed him in the side, “Shuddup! Let her talk.”

“You shutting yourself away from the world… That’s not the Akira I know. The Akira I know was put under probation for a crime he didn’t commit, and yet he persevered, he made friends, and he became a Phantom Thief to prove bad adults wrong. The Akira who stood up for his friends without fear for himself. The Akira who picked up his teammates when they fell on their last breath. Where did that Akira go?”

Futaba gazed at him. He had buried his hand into his hands. His whole body was shaking. Without hesitation, Ann sat on the right of him and wrapped her arms around him as Haru took his left and gently took his hands into hers, stroking them reassuringly. Akira let himself rest against Ann as tears flowed down his cheeks.

“… I’m a selfish asshole.”

Ryuji snorted, “No, you’re not. Death can bring out the worst in us. But you’re listening to us now, right?”

Akira nodded, “I’m so sorry… for not saying anything...”

“It happens to the best of us… Just let it out, dude.”

Futaba cleared her throat, “Are you still listening?”

Akira lifted his gaze over to her.

“We weren’t trying to make you feel better about having you think Akechi could still be out there. We were trying to get you to accept the truth.” She cupped her hands around her mouth, as if mimicking a megaphone, “After a long period of hiding, please give a round of applause for Goro Akechi!”

While walking up the steps, Akechi carefully removed his hoodie and the hat off his head. His gentle smile was in full view now, “Honey, I’m home.”

Ryuji slumped over, “For real?”

“Uh, I guess my attempt for lighting up the mood was for not... Akira-kun?” Seeing that Akira had his head buried in his hands once more, his mind raced with fret. Everyone made a path for Akechi and he knelt down in front of Akira, “… I hope you don’t think this a dream. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been a wonderful partner, and yet I still tried to deny you… so I apologize for putting you such devastation… Akira?”  
Cautiously, he grabbed his hands and pulled them away that revealed smile. Akira launched himself onto Akechi, pushing them both onto the floor in a heap of giggles. No words needed to be exchanged. Eventually, Akechi sat up while trying to balance Akira and proceeded to hold him close and bury his head in his neck.

Ryuji let out a somewhat uncomfortable laugh, “You know, I half expected him to punch you, dude.”

“What, like how we did with you?” Futaba asked, sticking her tongue out.

Ryuji rubbed his head as if it was still wounded, “Did you have to leave me there?”

Morgana scoffed, “We came back for you… eventually.”

“Should we leave you two be?” Haru politely asked.

Akechi gave Akira a kiss on the neck. “No, I think there’s a lot for us as a group to discuss.”

Morgana’s ears perked up, “That’s right. So you’ve noticed too, haven’t you?”

“Indeed. Akira? Everyone? I would like to make a request.” 

“Dude, if you want to join us again, you don’t have to ask.” Ann snickered.

“Truly?”

“It’s what we wanted from the start, in all honesty,” Yusuke added.

“Don’t think we’re forgiving you though,” Ryuji quickly joined in.

“Don’t worry, I’m not asking for forgiveness. What I have done is unforgivable… I think… It’s fair for me to try to save this country from the bigger forces behind Shido.”

Ann stood up from the bed. “Wait, what?!”

“Did you see how those men reacted to his confession? That kind of panic isn’t normal. Shido must have been a puppet like me for something huge. I’ve been reading online as well… I do not like how they have forgotten the Phantom Thieves… And myself… They must be controlling cognitions somehow.”

“It’s no different than from being inside a Palace,” Makoto mused, beginning to pace the room.

“I agree, but I’m unsure how to go about this.”

Silence.

Morgana stood up on all fours, “Mementos.”

[12/24]

Carrying a box of inventory, Akechi exited the shop with Sojiro who led him back to the cafe. Even though the Phantom Thieves accepted him into the team one last time, he sensed an uncomfortable atmosphere around them. He was powerful, they knew this well and they knew that could be an advantage in this endeavor. He wasn’t mad, he understood their situation too well. So he opted himself out of the mission.

“You don’t have to explain yourselves, I already understand and will respectfully step away. This is your mission and I don’t want to be a distraction of concern.”

They were more comfortable going to Shibuya after that. Akechi didn’t mind staying behind to help Sojiro. He felt like a real teenager than an Ace Detective. He felt like he was doing something morally right for a change and it felt good.

Something under him caused him to trip over his feet and the box tumbled out of his hands.

Sojiro whirled around. Gazing down at the open box and beans packages scattering to the ground, he shook his head, “... Well, I guess it’s good that I grabbed the box filled with things that’ll break.”

“I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, none of them were busted open, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, right-- Ah!” Akechi got up but instantly fell back to the ground. He looked to his legs and screamed. 

Sojiro put his box down and ran to his side, “What happened?!”

“My--my legs!! They’re disappearing…!”

Sojiro tried to get him up over his shoulder but it was like Akechi was made of stone. He couldn’t lift his arm up over his shoulder. “Kid! Stay with me!”

Hyperventilating, Akechi watched as his torso vanished into the air until there wasn’t a trace of him.

Sojiro knelt there, his eyes the size of plates. Blood colored rain fell around him. “Akechi…?” 

Around him were walls of blue cushions and prison bars. Akechi gravitated towards the floor and withdrew his limbs into his body. He recognized this place immediately. He occasionally had dreams of this place and this Igor… However, this wasn’t the same room. His clothes haven’t changed into prison drag either. He looked out to see a hallway. This wasn’t a dream then. He really did vanish from existence and into the metaverse. Why? Was this the repercussion for the Phantom Thieves’ failure?

He heard footsteps beckoning him to open his eyes. He looked over to see Joker running towards his cell. Refusing to move, he sat there until he was in front of his door.

“By your surprised expression, I guess you didn’t think I would show up.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“So the same thing happened to everyone else, I take it?”

Joker nodded.

“You know, I’ve been here before… The Velvet Room, correct? It’s almost nostalgic.” Akechi gazed back to his feet, “And yet before now, I was thinking that this was my punishment for all I had done. I was sure I was going to face Shido again… I felt that rage bubbling up inside me and in some ways I still feel it. I was ready to unleash my strength against him and have my way with him.”

“That’s behind you now.”

His head shot up. Hastily, he got up onto his feet, “You’re right! There’s no more use dwelling on the past anymore. I want to embrace a better self… for my own good. I’m going to do everything in my power to set things right, to give myself a meaningful purpose. I won’t let myself fall into any more demoralizing frustration!”

A new feeling blossomed through him as wind and fire burst around him. His clothes changed into his white princely outfit that felt as if it suited him much better now than it did prior. The feeling of disguise was gone and replaced with redemption.

Crow looked onto Joker, as the prison bars glowed and vanished. He stepped out into the hallway, “Thank you… I believe you have officially saved me now. I’m not sure what happened in Mementos but if I’m here then I’m going to help you.”

Joker grinned.

When Lavenza saw Akechi, she looked like she wanted to step back but she stood her ground. She kept her voice steady, “So, it is true.”

Akechi blinked, “My, you look familiar.”

“Caroline and Justine.” Joker offered.

“Oh, I see, you two were parts of a whole.”

Ryuji cut in, “What the hell is happening right now?”

“And who are they…?” Makoto hesitantly inquired.

“I am Igor,” The long nosed man greeted with a somewhat pleasant smile.

Lavenza bowed slightly, “And I am Lavenza, my master and I have waited for all of you...”

“You look at me as if I’m not supposed to be here,” Akechi realized.

“That is correct...”

It was after Morgana had joined them that she pressed on, explaining the treasure transformed into god-like being and his intentions of attaining peace through blind acceptance of mankind to stop thinking was through a game of two people of vast potential.

She looked directly at Akechi, “Goro Akechi-- incited the masses’ distortion. Had you won, the world would’ve been destroyed and remade.” She gazed at Akira, “The other was a Trickster who would stand up against this… That was Akira Kurusu.”

“Are you saying… we broke his game?” Akechi inquired slowly, “Was this not meant to happen?”

“Precisely. I’m surprised of what happened between Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu… It is obvious that this being did not expect the outcome and reacted accordingly. You have found anew power haven’t you, Akechi, even within the rigged game?”

Akechi didn’t answer.

“To think that something as simple as love would go under that evil entity. Perhaps, that was the trick after all.”

The real world was already filled with Mementos. Akira had accepted to defeat the god. Akechi now stared ahead at the exit of him and took in deep breath. /This/ was it, his rehabilitation.

. . .

The Phantom Thieves had been pushed to the ground in front of Yaldabaoth and yet humanity was what pushed them up. Sweat dripped down Akechi’s face as he forced himself up. He looked to his left and noticed Akira holding his hand out to him. Even when words needn’t be exchanged, Akechi followed his lead. He tightly took hold of his hand.

They stood tall when the entire world rumbled around them. A godlike gigantic being rose behind them.

“This is quite ironic, isn’t it? The two people who he pitted against one another are about to end his reign.”

Akira smirked. “No other way to go about it.”

The two raised their pistols towards the god.

. . .

 

Feeling as if the world around him was disappearing, Akira still held himself together while Sae Nijima stood before him. With folded arms, Sae relayed her information of Shido, "Akechi, who perpetrated those crimes, has gone missing... You're the only one left who can testify."

His eyes glazed over as his thoughts raced through his mind. If only things didn’t have to be like this but Akechi can’t be arrested. It might make his mentality plummet again if he’s behind bars. It’s safer if it’s me. My testimony can keep everyone safe and prove Shido’s guilt.

“I’ll save my teammates.”

Sae’s smile was filled with hope, “Thank you.”

Their walk to the police station was abruptly halted by a text and Sae gave him another day. He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked away. His body felt heavy as he read Akechi’s texts, “I know this almost seems inappropriate to ask such a question but it’s Christmas Eve, I want to spend it with you. May we walk around Shibuya and possibly head to your room?”

“Of course.”

“Ah thank you! Let us meet in front of the station.”

. . .

Even though they were inside Leblanc, Akechi shivered from the cold, “I did not expect it to be so crowded with couples. You would think they’d be at home during a time like this.”

“You mean like us?”

“Hmm… yes, I believe so. Although, this is my first time doing something like this… Spending Christmas Eve with someone I love. I’m glad it’s you.” 

“I feel the same.”

Akechi smiled warmly at him, which brought Akira’s heart down to his stomach as they headed up to his room. They sat on the small couch.

“Now… what do couples do on this day?” Akechi mulled the question over, “We cannot exactly go get dinner together, be it with my financial standpoint… I’m sorry, I’m depressing the atmosphere.”

“And yet here you brighten up the room with your smile.”

Akechi repressed a laugh that turned into a snort, “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say!”

_I won’t be able to see Akechi again after tomorrow… We spent a long time talking._

“Oh, and here I almost forgot-- And don’t you say that I shouldn’t have,” Akechi unfolded a scarf out of his hoodie pocket, “I hope you like it all the same.”

Akira blinked, accepting the present, “It suits me.”

“So you like it?” he smiled danced with accomplishment, “I’m glad.” The light then faded from his eyes, “I know this is abrupt on such light topic but… I cannot help thinking…. I’ve seen Shido’s face so often on the news but now it’s different. Having to see that face day after day… Should I still feel angry about it? And then there’s us, well… I don’t think I count since I am officially missing, but it is my fault that the police could potentially find out the Phantom Thieves. I know that Sae-san is on this case, but I can’t help feeling worried for you.”

Akira found himself mulling over Sae’s words. _I’m turning myself in tomorrow for the sake of everyone… Akechi can’t know. He’ll flip and try to go in my place._

“What’s wrong?” Akechi leaned forward.

“It’s nothing.”

Akechi knew how to hold back his thoughts from revealing onto his features, but his thoughtful face and narrowed eyes scared him. He got up from his seat, “I ruined the mood, forgive me. You must be angry with me. I’ll leave you alone for now.”

“I’ll walk you back.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” He took a few steps towards the stairs but stopped, “... I know you’re keeping something from me… but if you don’t want to tell me, fine. Goodnight.”

_I’m sorry, Akechi._

[12/25]

Even with the outside covered in a snowy cheerful haze, the mood was drastic inside Leblanc. Sojiro had finished explaining that Akira had turned himself in this morning.

Ryuji slammed his fist down on the booth seat, “What the hell?!”

Akechi gripped at his hair, “Dammit, I should’ve figured it out sooner! This is all my fault! Why didn’t he say anything last night?! That should’ve been me!”

Sojiro offered, “To the public eye, you vanished. It would be strange if you came out of nowhere to testify. Don’t let it get to you.”

“It /should/ have been me… I did all this...”

Makoto slowly shook her head, “...I’ve… been looking through all the options. Even if we did send you in there… It wouldn’t work. They need him. We can’t change the outcome.”

Ann stood onto her feet, “I can’t sit around and agree to this! Mona would laugh at us moping around like this! I honestly don’t know what we should do, but if we give up we’ll never save Akira! He saved all of us! It’s our turn to save him! We gotta do something.”

[1/14th ]

Acting fast, Akechi covered Mishima’s mouth before he had a chance to immediately blow his cover. Mishima removed his hand, “S-sorry. Wh-when they told me about this, I didn’t expect to have /you/ helping me!” Mishima whispered, “You were up there with /him/, weren’t you!? The bird mask?”

“Indeed, that was me.” He replied, wiping the saliva off his hand.

“What a funny turn of events,” Mishima gave a small nervous laugh, “This is... kind of ironic for me… because I did not… like you that much when you were on screen.”

“I’d like to put that behind us, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Oh! Yeah, totally, I can do that. Anything for Akira! Here, take this clipboard, we’re going to walk around Shibuya and gather signatures! Just follow my lead. Oh! We should give each other code names!!”

[2/13]

The surge of emotion coarsed through Akechi when Akira stepped through the doorway was unbenounced, he couldn’t help himself running to his side and burying himself in his chest.

[2/14]

“Good evening, Boss.” Akechi politely bowed, “May I take Akira from you for a while?”

Sojiro smiled at Akira, “I was wondering when he’d come in. I’ll leave the store to you. Enjoy yourselves.” 

Without a word, Morgana trotted past them, sharing the same idea as Sojiro.

“Shall we sit down?”

With flair, Akira bowed, gesturing his hands towards the table. Akechi just rolled his eyes with a smile and took the seat across from him.

“That was very nice of Boss to do this.”

“Make yourself at home.”

“That should be easy. I always feel at home when you’re near…. Oh! Yes,” Akechi removed a square box of chocolates from his bag, “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I hope you are not allergic to peanuts.”

“I actually love peanuts.”

“That makes me so happy.” Akechi placed his elbows on the tabletop, resting his chin on his hands, “You know, while you were gone, I began looking into jobs now that enough time has past since my disappearance. Not a one of the people who I asked for interviews seemed to have recognized me. Do you suppose that’s a good thing?”

“It’s good for your safety.”

“Mmm, you’re right…. May I sit beside you?”

After scooching over, Akira patted the spot beside him. In silence, Akechi moved over beside him, his face unveiling his deep thinking but Akira didn’t pry.

“.... You’re leaving next month… I guess I won’t be seeing you as much as I used to.”

“You can always come with me.” Akira shrugged.

“Hm… you know, Boss did say that I could take your room since I’m having trouble… Maybe you could… let me know?”

He nodded.

“I do not mind a long distance relationship, even if it might not last too long...” Akechi leaned his body onto Akira, “Let’s focus on the present for now. Don’t you agree?”


End file.
